This invention relates generally to telephone circuit distribution systems, and more particularly to systems having overload protector modules that provide line protection for the inside plant equipment, such as central office switching equipment and the like.
It is known to provide telephone main distribution frames with circuitry having plug-in line protector modules in order to prevent surge voltages on the outside lines from reaching the inside plant equipment. Connectors or panels are used on the frames for wire termination. These connectors are mounted close together because space is at a premium. For that reason downsizing of the connector panel and protector module structure is a frequently sought-out objective in the art.
Various types of modules are known. The most common is the type with line terminal pins that plug into holes in the connector. However, with pin terminal type modules there is a practical limit to the size to which the module can be reduced. Furthermore, the connector itself can only be reduced by so much because the connector must retain a pattern of holes compatible with the module pins.